


Von der Quelle ins Meer

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Was sie uns genommen haben... [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Childhood Memories, London, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„James?“ - „Ja?“ - „Erzählst du mir von deinen Eltern?“ - „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.“ - „Aber bestimmt mehr, als dass dein Vater Zimmermann war, oder? Bis jetzt weiß ich kaum mehr von dir, als dass du bei deinem Großvater in Padstow aufgewachsen bist. Erzählst mir den Rest?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von der Quelle ins Meer

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser*innen!
> 
> Wieder einmal der übliche Fluffporn von mir, garniert mit Kindheitserinnerungen. Verzeiht, aber Flints Trauer und Wut in Staffel 3 weckt nur noch stärker den Wunsch in mir, die beiden glücklich zu sehen, auch wenn es nur Vergangenheit ist. :)
> 
> Ich hoffe, es macht euch auch noch ein wenig Spaß.
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtwölfin

* * *

 

 

James presste seine Lippen zusammen, um das laute Stöhnen zu dämpfen, das unwiderruflich aus ihm hervorbrach, wenn Thomas diese eine, bestimmte Bewegung mit seiner Zunge machte. Seine Zimmerwirtin war zwar seines Wissens nicht Zuhause, aber man wusste nie, welche Ohren die Wände hatten. Er sah zu seiner Zimmerdecke empor, seine Hände in Thomas' Haar vergraben, doch in seinem Kopf herrschte nur noch ein Nebel unzusammenhängender Gedankenfetzen, die ihm kein Herauszögern mehr möglich machten. Heißes Verlangen zog sich in seinem Unterleib zusammen, brannte in seinen Adern und Thomas massierte seine Hoden ein wenig stärker, während seine Zunge... Gott, _seine Zunge_... Jeder Gedanke entglitt ihm und er bäumte sich auf, presste sich noch ein letztes Mal tief in Thomas' Kehle und mit einem viel zu lauten Stöhnen brach sein Höhepunkt aus ihm heraus. Thomas schloss lustvoll die Augen, als er in seinen Mund kam, schluckte seinen Samen, ohne ihn freizugeben, und James wimmerte hilflos, als Thomas noch ein letztes Mal über die jetzt so empfindsame Haut leckte, ehe er seinen erschlaffenden Penis freigab und sich nach oben schob.

„Herr im Himmel“, stöhnte James, „selbst wenn Sodomie keine Sünde wäre, solche Dinge mit seinem Mund anzustellen, ist es ganz sicher.“

Thomas lachte, dann legte er seine Lippen auf James' Mund und küsste ihn langsam und genussvoll, ließ seine Zunge tief in seinen Mund eintauchen und teilte James' Geschmack freigiebig mit ihm. „Wäre es nicht eher Sünde, die Begabungen, die Gott mir gegeben hat, nicht mit anderen zu teilen?“, fragte er neckend. „Meine Rhetorik, meine Intelligenz, meine Fähigkeit, dich mit meinem Mund in den Wahnsinn zu treiben...“, er glitt mit seiner Zunge zu James' Ohr und leckte über die zarte Haut hinter James' Ohrläppchen, „... wäre es nicht eher Sünde, diese Dinge nicht in den Dienst der Menschheit zu stellen?“

„Der Menschheit?“, brachte James mühsam hervor, bevor jedes weitere Wort in einem wohligen Seufzen unterging.

„Ich könnte mich vielleicht darauf einlassen, letzteres nur dir angedeihen zu lassen.“ Thomas knabberte an seinem Ohr. „Auch wenn es eine Einschränkung von Gottes Gaben bedeuten wür-...“

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung rollte James sie herum und brachte Thomas' Körper unter sich. „Irgendwann wird ein göttlicher Blitz auf dich herabfahren, du Blasphemiker“, knurrte er, „und deinen Mund teile ich ganz sicher nicht mit dem Rest der Menschheit.“

Seine Zunge stieß grob in Thomas' Mund vor und untermalte seinen Besitzanspruch eindrücklich. Thomas stöhnte zustimmend und rieb seine vernachlässigte Erektion an James' Schenkel.

„Keinerlei Einwände?“, fragte James.

„Was habe ich einer solch ausgefuchsten Argumentationskette schon entgegen zu setzen-...“ Thomas bog aufseufzend seinen Kopf zurück, als James' Lippen über seinen Hals hinab wanderten.

„Wenn die Lords im Oberhaus wüssten, wie leicht du von deinen Überzeugungen abzubringen bist...“

„... würden sie hoffentlich trotzdem nicht zu deinen Mitteln greifen“, murmelte Thomas genussvoll, „die Vorstellung wäre verstörend.“

James lachte und widmete sich dann hingebungsvoll Thomas' Brustwarze, liebkoste sie mit Zunge und Zähnen, bis Thomas sich unter ihm wand und seine harte Männlichkeit sich vordringlich gegen James' Bauch drückte. James glitt tiefer, ließ seine Zunge in den Bauchnabel eintauchen, dann stemmte er sich hoch und folgte stattdessen mit seinen Fingern der feinen Spur blonder Haare über Thomas' Unterleib und legte sie schließlich um Thomas' Erektion. Heiß und prall schmiegte sie sich in seine Handfläche und er rieb sie langsam und fest mit seinem Daumen, während er sie betrachtete. Es war so falsch, so sündhaft, doch er wollte so gerne wissen, wie sie sich in seinem Mund anfühlen würde, wollte wissen, wie Thomas schmeckte. Gedankenverloren strich er über die empfindsame Spitze und als Thomas erregt aufseufzte, benetzte er nervös seine Lippen.

„Darf ich...?“

„Darfst du was?“, fragte Thomas atemlos und hob den Kopf.

James beugte sich hinab und küsste die Spitze.

Mit einem erstickten Stöhnen fiel Thomas zurück in die Kissen. „Gott, ja! Ja! Bitte!“

James lächelte ob dieser Antwort und beugte sich wieder hinab. Dieses Mal setzte er seine Zunge ein, leckte einmal über die gesamte Länge des Schaftes und genoss den unverstellten Geschmack von Thomas' Erregung, der hier nicht von Rasierwasser oder Parfum überdeckt war. Das Keuchen, das er Thomas damit entlockte, ließ jedes Zaudern endgültig verschwinden. Ohne weiteres Nachdenken nahm er Thomas ganz in den Mund, saugte an der Spitze, während er mit seiner Zunge die Unterseite erkundete, und Thomas stöhnte ekstatisch. Seine Hand verirrte sich in James' Haare und als James versuchte, ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, vergruben sich die Finger fast schmerzhaft in den rotbraunen Strähnen. Doch James spürte den Schmerz nicht, viel zu berauscht war er von der Lust, die er augenscheinlich in Thomas zu wecken vermochte. Er wusste, dass er weit von Thomas' Geschick entfernt war. Er kämpfte mit dem richtigen Winkel, bis es ihm gelang, Thomas weiter aufzunehmen und auch dann versuchte er nur ungeschickt nachzuahmen, was Thomas in solcher Perfektion beherrschte. Dass Thomas trotzdem zunehmend außer sich geriet vor Erregung, faszinierte ihn und er lauschte begierig den kehligen Lauten, die Thomas von sich gab. Er stöhnte leise, ohne in seinen Bewegungen inne zu halten, und Thomas erbebte.

„James“, wisperte er heiser, „James, hör auf, ich... James!“

Er zog ihn hoch und James entließ Thomas beinahe enttäuscht aus seinem Mund. Thomas machte Anstalten, sich in die Hand nehmen, doch James kam ihm zuvor. Als er seine Finger um Thomas' Erektion legte, spürte er, wie sie pulsierte. Er strich nur einmal den Schaft entlang und Thomas bäumte sich mit einem keuchenden Schrei auf, während sein Samen in mehreren Schüben über James' Hand auf seinen Bauch spritzte.

Schweratmend sank Thomas zurück und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Mein Gott“, flüsterte er stöhnend, „wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich das ersehnt habe... Himmel, James, das war wundervoll!“

James legte sich neben ihn. „Wundervoll, hm? Es hat dir also gefallen?“

„Ich würde meinen, die Antwort auf diese Frage ist ziemlich offensichtlich“, erwiderte Thomas matt. Er drehte den Kopf und grinste James an. „Ich fühle mich fast zu der Frage veranlasst, welchen vergangenen Liebhaber du mir bis jetzt verschwiegen hast.“

Verlegen wandte James den Kopf, als er merkte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Wenn du mir weiterhin so schamlos und unaufrichtig schmeichelst, wird es kein weiteres Mal geben“, sagte er brüsk.

„Das möchte ich nur sehr ungern riskieren, aber...“, Thomas drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an, „... warum glaubst, dass meine Komplimente unaufrichtig sind? Weil ich dich sonst anzulügen pflege?“ Er lächelte sanft, um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen, und strich mit seinem Finger über James' Lippen. „Das eben war unglaublich, James. Warum fällt es dir nur so schwer, Komplimente anzunehmen?“

James sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann setzte er sich auf und erhob sich von seinem Bett. „Vermutlich, weil man nicht besonders viele Komplimente bekommt, wenn man als Sohn eines Zimmermanns den hochwohlgeborenen Herrschaften die Offiziersränge streitig macht“, antwortete er schroff, „und die wenigen Komplimente, die man bekommt, sind von Neid und Missgunst zerfressen.“

„James-...“ Thomas richtete sich betroffen auf, doch James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bleib liegen“, sagte er kurz und ging zu der Kommode hinüber. Er tunkte einen weichen Lappen in seine Waschschüssel, wrang ihn aus und kehrte zum Bett zurück. Thomas beobachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„James, ich wollte nicht-...“

„Leg dich auf den Rücken.“

Gehorsam ließ sich Thomas zurücksinken und James setzte sich neben ihn und begann, die klebrigen Überreste seines Höhepunktes von seinem Bauch zu waschen. Thomas schauderte und James hob den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Kalt.“ Thomas lächelte und James lächelte zurück, während er seine Arbeit sorgfältig beendete. „Ich war nicht unaufrichtig, James.“

„Ich weiß. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, das ist alles.“ James zog seine Hand mit dem Lappen zurück.

„Dann sollte ich dir wohl öfter sagen, wie sehr ich unser Liebesspiel genieße.“

„Es geht nicht allein darum. Du bist auch der erste Mann nach Admiral Hennessey, der meine Arbeit zu schätzen scheint.“

Thomas nahm seine Hand. „Das tue ich, James. Ich schätze deine Arbeit sehr und ohne deine Hilfe wäre unser Projekt dem Untergang geweiht.“

James legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Für heute sind es der Komplimente genug, Mylord.“

Thomas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen“, entgegnete er, legte seine Hand in James' Nacken und zog ihn zu einem langen Kuss zu sich herunter. „Schließlich möchte ich auch zukünftig in den Genuss deiner zahlreichen Talente kommen.“

Der Lappen fiel achtlos auf den Fußboden, als James den Kuss vertiefte. „Wie schamlos Ihr seid, Mylord“, flüsterte er gegen Thomas' Lippen.

Thomas wollte etwas erwidern, doch James' Zunge drängte sich in seinen Mund und so brachte er nur einen wohligen Laut heraus und ergab sich ihrem innigen Kuss. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis James sich von ihm löste. Er stützte sich auf seinen Arm und sah versonnen auf ihn herab, ehe er begann, zärtlich seine Gesichtszüge nachzufahren.

„Du bist so wunderschön“, flüsterte er.

Thomas sah staunend zu ihm auf.

„Was ist?“, fragte James verunsichert.

„So ein Kompliment von dir ist... ungewohnt“, antwortete Thomas leise, „und deswegen umso schöner.“

James lächelte und strich über seine Brauen. „Wie konnte ein Mann wie dein Vater einen Sohn wie dich bekommen?“

Thomas' Miene verdunkelte sich. „Diese Frage stellt er sich wohl auch jedes Mal, wenn er mich sieht.“

Hastig beugte sich James herab und küsste die Bitternis von seinen Lippen. „So meinte ich das nicht.“

„Ich weiß.“ Thomas lächelte schwach und strich eine Haarsträhne hinter James' Ohr. „Nun, man sagt mir im Allgemeinen nach, nach meiner Mutter zu kommen. Ich soll einem meiner Onkel wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein.“

James hob interessiert die Brauen, woraufhin ihm Thomas einen gezielten Schlag in die Seite verpasste.

„Au!“

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, er ist seit zehn Jahren tot.“

James grinste. „Schade.“

„Aber er war auch mit fünfzig noch ein attraktiver Mann, falls dich das bezüglich einer wie auch immer gearteten Zukunft mit uns beiden tröstet.“

James lachte und ließ sich neben ihm in die Kissen fallen. „Mochtest du ihn?“

„Ich kannte ihn kaum, aber er war der Lieblingsbruder meiner Mutter.“

„Ich glaube, ich habe deine Mutter mal bei einem Empfang gesehen, den Hennessey ausgerichtet hat. Die Countess von Ashbourne...“

„Die ehemalige Countess von Ashbourne“, verbesserte ihn Thomas leise. „Mein Vater hat kaum ein Jahr gebracht, um sie zu ersetzen. Mit einer Frau, die nicht älter ist als seine Töchter...“ Thomas' Stimme klang bitter.

James nahm seine Hand und drückte sie tröstend. „Fehlt sie dir?“

„So sehr, wie einem Sohn die Mutter fehlen kann, ohne dass er sie wirklich gekannt hat.“ Thomas' Blick ging ins Leere. „Wenn ich zurückschaue, fällt mir auf, wie wenig ich von ihr wusste. Ich kann dir noch nicht einmal sagen, ob sie glücklich oder unglücklich mit ihrem Leben war. Sie war die gehorsame Gemahlin meines Vaters, die gewissenhafte Mutter ihrer Kinder und die vollendete Countess von Ashbourne. Hinter diese Fassade habe ich nie geschaut, und ich bezweifele, dass das sonst ein Mensch je getan hat. Vielleicht nicht einmal sie selbst.“ Er schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte er. „Doch nichtsdestotrotz ist Ashbourne ein dunklerer Ort ohne sie. Seit ihrer Beerdigung bin ich nicht mehr dort gewesen.“

„Wie lange ist das her?“

„Drei Jahre.“

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann fragte Thomas zögernd: „James?“

„Ja?“

„Erzählst du mir von deinen Eltern?“

James warf ihm einen unbehaglichen Blick zu. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.“

„Aber bestimmt mehr, als dass dein Vater Zimmermann war, oder?“ Thomas strich mit seinem Daumen über James' Handrücken. „Bis jetzt weiß ich kaum mehr von dir, als dass du bei deinem Großvater in Padstow aufgewachsen bist. Erzählst mir den Rest?“

James drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zur Zimmerdecke hinauf. Thomas betrachtete ihn stumm, und war schließlich sogar bereit, von seiner Bitte Abstand zu nehmen, als James unvermittelt anfing zu sprechen: „Ich bin in Ponsrys geboren worden. Die Familie meines Vaters stammt aus Dundee, Fischer und Seemänner, aber er konnte dieser Familientradition nicht viel abgewinnen, also ist er fortgezogen. Irgendwie hat es ihn nach Cornwall verschlagen und er hat sich in Ponsrys niedergelassen. Meine Mutter kam von dort und vermutlich war sie einer der Gründe, warum er geblieben ist.“

Thomas hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Er hat sich eine Werkstatt eingerichtet und sie geheiratet. Meine Tante sagte, dass sie glücklich waren, vielleicht stimmt es, aber das war nicht von langer Dauer.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Thomas behutsam.

James verzog den Mund zu einer bitteren Grimasse. „Sie ist schwanger geworden“, antwortete er, „und als ihre Zeit gekommen war, gebar sie einen Sohn und starb.“

„Oh Gott, James“, flüsterte Thomas bestürzt, „das tut mir furchtbar Leid.“

„Muss es nicht. Solche Dinge passieren jeden Tag.“

Thomas legte tröstend eine Hand auf James' Brust und er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Ich weiß fast nichts von ihr“, fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Ihr Name war Mary und sie soll hübsch gewesen sein. Kaum achtzehn, als sie sich entschied, einem dahergelaufenen schottischen Zimmermann den Vorzug zu geben.“

„Was ist aus dem schottischen Zimmermann geworden?“

„Er hat das Kind der Familientradition gemäß James genannt und es dann der Schwester seiner Frau übergeben, damit sie sich darum kümmert. Sie hatte schon vier Kinder, ein fünftes fiel da kaum ins Gewicht. Ich habe bei ihr gelebt, bis ich vier Jahre alt war. Dann waren es schon sechs eigene Kinder und plötzlich machte ein zusätzlicher Esser doch einen Unterschied. Mein Vater hatte erneut geheiratet, eine Witwe mit eigenen Kindern dieses Mal, und hatte selbst genug Mäuler zu stopfen, aber er hatte das Glück, dass sein Vater sich gerade dazu entschieden hatte, seinem reiselustigen Leben ein Ende zu setzen und sich in der Nähe seines Sohnes niederzulassen. Er hatte kaum seine Fischerhütte in Padstow bezogen, als schon sein Enkel vor der Tür stand, einen Brief des Sohnes in der Hand, dass es in Ponsrys keinen Platz für den Jungen geben würde. Mein Großvater zuckte die Schultern, machte mir ein Strohlager zurecht und so bekam ich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke ein neues Zuhause.“

„Hast du Ponsrys vermisst?“

James lächelte gedankenversunken. „Ponsrys hatte kein Meer. Padstow schon. Nein, ich habe Ponsrys nie vermisst.“

„Das Erbe deiner schottischen Vorfahren?“, fragte Thomas lächelnd.

„Eindeutig. An meinem Vater mag die Liebe zum Meer vorbei gegangen sein, umso stärker schlug sie sich in mir nieder. Zu Anfang passte eine Nachbarin auf mich auf, wenn mein Großvater zum Fischen rausfuhr, aber sobald ich mit den anderen Kindern mithalten konnte, lief ich mit runter zum Hafen, lernte Fische auszunehmen, zu räuchern oder einzusalzen, Netze zu flicken, Seemannsknoten, wir Kinder waren immer da, wo Not am Mann war. Zum Dank bekamen wir ein paar von den Fischen, ein paar Pennys, manchmal auch einfach eine Geschichte. Seeleute sind allesamt gute Geschichtenerzähler, aber mein Großvater war der beste von ihnen. Er war sonst nicht redselig, aber wenn er sein Seemannsgarn an willige Zuhörer weitergeben konnte, war er kaum wiederzuerkennen.“ James lachte leise. „Als ich sieben war, hatte ich jede Geschichte aus ihm herausgeholt, die er kannte. Er meinte, dass ich jetzt anfangen müsste, mir meine Geschichten aus Büchern zu holen, wenn ich neue wollte und ich nahm den Vorschlag ernst genug, um so schnell wie möglich lesen zu lernen. Anfangs brachte mir noch die Nachbarin bei, was sie wusste, aber nach einem halben Jahr schickte mein Großvater mich in die kleine Schule, die es bei uns gab. Heute weiß ich, dass er sein ganzes Erspartes zusammengekratzt haben muss, um mir das zu ermöglichen, aber als Kind denkt man nicht weiter darüber nach. Ich wollte vor allem die Geschichten, die er mir versprochen hatte, und irgendwo zwischen Schule und der Arbeit im Hafen habe ich mich einmal durch die bescheidene Büchersammlung unseres Lehrers gelesen.“

„Das erklärt eine Menge.“ Thomas strich durch die rötlichen Haare auf James' Brust. „Was ist dann passiert?“

„Mein Großvater starb, als ich elf war. Danach habe ich mich ein Jahr lang auf Fischerbooten verdingt, bevor ich an Bord eines Kauffahrers nach Plymouth gekommen bin. Und als ich einen Blick auf die vor Anker liegende Flotte der Royal Navy geworfen hatte, bin ich nicht mehr nach Padstow zurückgekehrt. Sechs Monate lang bin ich jeden Morgen im Rekrutierungsbüro vorstellig geworden und sechs Monate lang haben sie mich wieder nach Hause geschickt, weil ich zu jung war. Aber anscheinend habe ich sie mit meiner Hartnäckigkeit beeindruckt oder ihnen fehlten einfach Männer, jedenfalls wurde ich nach diesen sechs Monaten als Schiffsjunge angeheuert, obwohl ich das vorgeschriebene Alter immer noch nicht erreicht hatte. Unser Schiff war Teil eines Geschwaders auf dem Weg nach Lissabon. Eigentlich waren wir nur ein einfaches Versorgungsschiff, aber in Brest waren ein paar Matrosen und Schiffsjungen vom Flaggschiff des Rear Admiral desertiert und aus irgendwelchen Gründen schickte man unter anderem mich, um die Reihen aufzufüllen. Du kannst dir vermutlich schon vorstellen, wer der Rear Admiral war.“

„Hennessey.“

„Richtig. Ich wurde dem Smutje zugeteilt und bediente den Offiziersstab bei den Mahlzeiten. Irgendwann erwischte mich Hennessey vor seinem Bücherregal, wie ich Maulaffen feilhielt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es eine Ohrfeige gesetzt und ich wäre wieder auf meinen Platz geschickt worden, aber vielleicht belustigte ihn die Vorstellung eines kleinen Fischerjungen aus Padstow, der sich für Bücher interessierte, jedenfalls fragte er mich über mein Leben aus, meine Bildung, meine Erfahrung auf See. Ich durfte weiter den Offizieren das Essen auftragen und als Hennessey nach dieser Reise das nächste Mal in See stach, war ich als Matrose an Bord. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du.“

Thomas lächelte. „Mit vierundzwanzig Jahren Ernennung zum Midshipman und somit Eintritt in das Offizierskorps, mit achtundzwanzig dann Lieutenant, vorbei an Kandidaten aus weit einflussreicheren Familien. Der aufsteigende Stern am Firmament der Admiralität.“

James drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn an. „Und? Trübt diese Geschichte dein Bild von mir?“

„Trüben?“, fragte Thomas erstaunt. „Inwiefern sollte diese Geschichte dein Bild trüben? Du erstrahlst eher in noch hellerem Licht, mein Herz. Was du bewerkstelligt hast, trotz toter Mutter und gleichgültigem Vater, zwischen deiner Arbeit im Hafen und als Matrose, ist bemerkenswert. Mein Gott, du wusstest mit acht Jahren schon mehr über die Widrigkeiten des Lebens, als ich es selbst heute weiß, und trotzdem stehst du dort, wo du stehst, nur Kraft deines Willens.“

„Alles, was ich bin, verdanke ich Hennessey“, erwiderte James abwehrend.

„Das tust du nicht“, widersprach Thomas energisch. „Hennessey hätte dich niemals protegiert, wenn du nicht überragend wärst in dem, was du tust. Ich verstehe die Bedeutung, die er für dich hat, und ich bin froh, dass du diesen Förderer hast, aber deswegen solltest du deine Arbeit und deine Begabung nicht gering schätzen. Und du irrst, wenn du glaubst, dass nur Hennessey deine Talente sieht und fördert. Deine Offizierskameraden mögen dir deine Karriere neiden, aber als ich meine Erkundigungen über dich eingezogen habe, konnten selbst sie nicht leugnen, dass du ein begnadeter Offizier bist. Und in der Admiralität loben sie dich in den höchsten Tönen und man ist sich allgemein sicher, dass es nicht einmal zwei Jahre dauern wird, bis du dein eigenes Schiff kommandierst. Hennessey mag dir die Türen geöffnet haben, aber du hast sie erstürmt und das weit schneller, als irgendjemand dir zugetraut hätte. Das warst du und nicht er.“

James sah ihn lange an, dann lächelte er plötzlich. „Danke.“

Thomas zuckte verlegen die Schultern. „Ich spreche nur aus, was offensichtlich ist.“

Rasch beugte James sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft. „Trotzdem danke“, flüsterte er.

„Ich danke dir, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Es ist dir nicht leichtgefallen, das zu teilen.“

„Nein. Dafür werde ich zu oft danach beurteilt, woher ich stamme, und nicht danach, was ich leiste. Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht auf dich zutrifft. Tut mir Leid.“

„Ach, James.“ Thomas streichelte sein Haar. „Mein wunderbarer James. So schön und so begabt und trotzdem so voller Scham. Was ist aus deinem Vater geworden? Hast du ihn noch einmal wiedergesehen?“

„Ich habe ihn einmal besucht, vor ein paar Jahren. Er hat mich nicht erkannt, als ich vor seiner Tür stand. Er war wie ein Fremder, seine ganze Familie. Ich habe einen Halbbruder, den ich nicht kenne, mein ältester Stiefbruder hat die Zimmerei übernommen. Sein Leben hat nichts mit dem meinigen zu tun und mein Leben nichts mit ihm. Er weiß, dass er einen Sohn in der Navy hat, der seinen Namen trägt. Mehr nicht. Hennessey ist mehr ein Vater für mich gewesen als er.“

„Zürnst du ihm?“

James dachte nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl. Unsere Leben waren einfach nicht dazu bestimmt, nebeneinander zu verlaufen.“

„Eine sehr versöhnliche Sicht der Dinge.“

„Dein Einfluss macht sich offensichtlich bemerkbar.“ James grinste. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ungewohnt euphorisch und er streichelte Thomas' Gesicht, seinen Hals, seine Brust und schließlich zog er ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen, in dem Versuch, diesem Hochgefühl Herr zu werden.

Thomas erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich.

„Lust auf eine zweite Runde?“, raunte James.

Thomas sah ihn aus lustvoll verschleierten Augen an. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte.“

„Was spricht dagegen?“, fragte James und küsste sein Ohr.

Thomas stöhnte leise. „Salon heute Abend...“, presste er undeutlich hervor, „Miranda bringt mich um, wenn-...“, sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als James sein Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne nahm, „... wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zurückkomme.“

„Also nein?“ James schob sein Knie zwischen Thomas' Beine und spürte zufrieden, wie Thomas' Männlichkeit hart wurde und sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte.

„James...“

James lachte leise. „Weis' mich zurück, wenn du kannst“, flüsterte er herausfordernd.

Thomas warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, dann packte er James an den Schultern und rollte ihn auf den Rücken. James gab einen verblüfften Laut von sich und wollte sich hochstemmen, doch im nächsten Moment war Thomas über ihm und drückte ihn nach unten in die Matratze.

„Glaub mir, ich kann“, sagte er dunkel, „aber kannst du es?“

Und er bewegte seine Hüften so heftig gegen James' Unterleib, dass dieser überrascht aufkeuchte und innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags genauso hart war wie Thomas.

„Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte Thomas provokant, ohne in seinen Bewegungen inne zu halten.

James öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er brachte nur ein lautes Stöhnen heraus, als ihre Erektionen hart aneinander stießen. In einer Geste der Kapitulation kreuzte er seine Arme über dem Kopf und Thomas nagelte seine Handgelenke dort fest, während er sein Tempo erhöhte.

„So leicht machst du es mir, James?“, flüsterte er rau.

„Ein Mann muss wissen, wann er verloren hat“, erwiderte James angestrengt.

Er stieß mit seinen Hüften nach oben und dieses Mal war es Thomas, der erregt aufstöhnte. Er drückte James' Handgelenke tiefer ins Kissen, stützte sich mit der anderen Hand neben James' Kopf ab, James schlang seine Beine um Thomas' Taille und wölbte sich jedem seiner Stöße so weit wie möglich entgegen, während Thomas ihn hart und hemmungslos nahm. Ihre aneinander reibenden Glieder trieben James so schnell auf den Höhepunkt zu, dass sein Zimmer um ihn herum verschwamm, bis er nur noch Thomas über sich sah, Thomas' nackte Haut fühlte. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als der Druck in seinem Unterleib unerträglich wurde.

„Oh Gott! Thomas!“, stöhnte er inbrünstig.

„James...“ Thomas keuchte und seine dunkelblauen Augen brannten, als sie auf James hinab sahen, verzehrten jedes Stück seines Körpers und James warf den Kopf zurück und kam. Seine Beine verkrampften sich um Thomas und eng an ihn gepresst folgte Thomas ihm nach und ergoss sich auf James' Bauch. Nach Atem ringend hielten sie inne und sahen sich an.

„Das war...“

„... gut?“, fragte Thomas abgekämpft.

„Verflucht, ja.“ James stöhnte leise. „Unglaublich gut. Und schnell.“

Thomas lachte atemlos. „Ja, das war es. Beides.“ Kraftlos ließ er sich neben James auf die Matratze fallen und holte tief Lust. „Ich sagte dir, dass ich keine Zeit habe.“

„Ja, diesen Punkt hast du sehr deutlich gemacht.“

Thomas grinste. „Du bist schmutzig, mein Liebster“, sagte er dann schelmisch.

„Vielleicht solltest du mich sauber machen.“ James räkelte sich träge.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das tun.“ Thomas drehte sich zur Bettkante, holte den Lappen herauf und fuhr damit über James' Bauch, folgte spielerisch den definierten Muskeln. „Ich fürchte allerdings, dass ich dann tatsächlich aufbrechen muss.“

„Worum geht es heute Abend?“

„Nassau natürlich.“ Thomas warf den Lappen zurück auf den Fußboden und lehnte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes. „Worum auch sonst...“

„Wer kommt?“

„Alle Welt, glaube ich. Plötzlich interessieren sich sogar Künstler für unsere Piraten. Francis Wright plant angeblich einen Roman über die Piraten von Nassau, William Burrell ein Gemälde... Selbst einige Mitglieder der Royal Society haben vor kurzem Interesse an unseren Plänen gezeigt.“ Er zeichnete die Sommersprossen auf James' Schulter nach. „Kommst du?“

„Besser nicht“, antwortete James.

„Warum?“

„Weil es Aufsehen erregen wird, wenn man uns immer zusammen sieht.“

„Du hast auch schon früher an meinen Salons teilgenommen und alle Welt weiß, dass wir zusammenarbeiten. Niemand wird sich etwas dabei denken, wenn du kommst. Vermutlich würde dein Fehlen mehr Fragen nach sich ziehen als dein Erscheinen.“

James legte eine Hand auf Thomas' Oberschenkel und streichelte die kaum sichtbaren blonden Härchen. „Ich habe mich zur Zeit so schlecht unter Kontrolle, wenn es um dich geht. Und es würde sehr wohl auffallen, wenn ich dir ein ums andere Mal verliebte Blicke zuwerfen würde.“

„Es würde nur mir auffallen“, sagte Thomas und lächelte. „Und es würde mir sehr gefallen.“

„Du hast auch ohne mich genug Bewunderer.“

„Da bin ich mir weit weniger sicher als du.“

James seufzte schwer. „Du hättest es gerne, nicht wahr?“

„Ja.“

„Wir sind unvorsichtig, Thomas.“

„Vielleicht. Aber in diesem Fall wird es nicht auffallen, das verspreche ich dir.“ Thomas sah auf James herab. „Ich bin so viel überzeugender, wenn du da bist, James.“

James lächelte. „Das ist zwar nicht wahr, aber ich werde trotzdem kommen“, gab er nach.

Thomas beugte sich herab, um ihm einen langen Kuss zu geben. „Danke, Liebster“, flüsterte er und erhob sich dann in einer fließenden Bewegung vom Bett.

„Es wird irgendwann ein böses Ende nehmen, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann“, murmelte James seufzend und stand ebenfalls auf.

Thomas lachte leise, während er sich Hände und Gesicht wusch. James wanderte durchs Zimmer und sammelte ihre Kleidung ein. Als Thomas fertig war, reichte er ihm seinen Stapel und sie zogen sich beide an. James grinste, als er sah, wie Thomas mit seiner Halsbinde kämpfte.

„Lass mich das machen“, sagte er und nahm ihm das Tuch aus der Hand. „Für einen Mann, der so häufig seine Kleider verliert, wenn gerade kein Kammerdiener anwesend ist, bist du erstaunlich ungeübt darin, dich wieder präsentabel herzurichten.“

Thomas schnaubte beleidigt, hielt aber still, als James das weiße Tuch um seinen Hals wickelte und vorne zusammenknotete. James steckte die Enden unter seine Weste, schloss die letzten Knöpfe und strich seinen Mantel glatt.

„So“, meinte er schließlich, „keine Spur mehr davon, dass du eben noch nackt in meinem Bett lagst.“

Thomas betrachtete ihn versonnen.

„Was ist?“, fragte James.

„Nichts.“ Thomas lächelte. „Ich dachte nur darüber nach, was für ein formidabler Kammerdiener an dir verloren gegangen ist. Vielleicht sollte ich dich bei Hennessey abwerben.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mein Leben deiner Unordentlichkeit widmen möchte.“ James grinste.

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht unordentlich“, erwiderte Thomas empört.

„Genauso unordentlich, wie man es von einem Mann, der immer Dienstboten um sich hatte, erwarten würde.“

Als er Thomas eingeschnappte Miene sah, lachte er und zog ihn zu einem zärtlichen Kuss herab. „Ich liebe sowohl deine Unordentlichkeit als auch deinen schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck, wenn man dich darauf aufmerksam macht.“

Thomas griff wortlos nach seiner Perücke, doch James kam ihm zuvor und setzte sie ihm sorgfältig auf.

„Du solltest bedenken, dass niemand deine ständige Anwesenheit in meiner Nähe in Frage stellen würde, wenn du mein Kammerdiener wärst“, meinte Thomas spitzbübisch.

„Ein sehr gutes Argument, Mylord“, antwortete James und zupfte die gepuderten Haare zurecht, „aber ich könnte meine Uniform nicht mehr tragen und ich mag meine Uniform.“

„Ich mag Eure Uniform auch, Lieutenant“, gestand Thomas aufseufzend, „dann muss ich Euch wohl als an die Navy verloren betrachten.“

James ließ seine Hände sinken, legte sie auf Thomas' Schultern und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. „Seit ich zwölf war, wollte ich diese Uniform tragen“, sagte er leise, „aber für dich würde ich sie an den Nagel hängen.“

Thomas beugte sich vor und küsste ihn innig. „Das würde ich nie verlangen, Lieutenant“, flüsterte er. „Du kommst vermutlich nicht sofort mit, richtig?“

„Wir sollten unser Glück nicht überstrapazieren.“

„Nein.“ Thomas nickte. „Ich danke dir für den schönen Nachmittag, James.“

„Versuch, meiner Zimmerwirtin nicht über den Weg zu laufen.“

„Ach was, die gute Mrs. Brown hat eine Schwäche für mich.“ Thomas zwinkerte ihm, griff nach seinem Dreispitz und seinen Papieren und öffnete die Tür. „Ich sehe Euch dann später, Lieutenant.“

„Bis später, Mylord.“

James sah ihm nach, als er die Treppe hinunter ging, dann schloss er die Zimmertür. Als er sich in dem kleinen Raum umsah, lächelte er. Thomas hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Bücher und Notizzettel ihrer kurzen Arbeitsphase und das Bett war zerwühlt von dem, was allzu schnell darauf gefolgt war. James räumte die Bücher ins Regal und die Zettel in eine Schublade, dann trat er zum Bett und griff nach dem Kissen, doch statt es aufzuschütteln, vergrub er seine Nase darin und atmete tief Thomas' Duft ein, diese betörende Mischung aus Rasierwasser, teurer Seife und Schweiß. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal einen Geruch geben könnte, der verlockender für ihn war als der salzige, freiheitversprechende Duft der See. Für einen Moment gab er sich der Versuchung hin, das Kissen an sich zu drücken und sich daran zu erinnern, wie Thomas in diesem Bett gelegen hatte, nackt und verführerischer als alles, was er je gesehen hatte, dann riss er sich zusammen, klopfte die Kissen zurecht und schüttelte die Laken aus, doch er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass der Duft so lange anhaften würde, bis er heute Nacht wieder nach Hause kam und dass er, wenn schon nicht mit Thomas, doch wenigstens mit seinem Geruch in den Kissen einschlafen würde. Er hätte den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln können angesichts solcher liebeskranker Narrheiten, aber inzwischen wunderte er sich nicht mehr über das, was Thomas mit ihm anstellte. Nicht mehr.

 

  
°°°ENDE°°°

**Author's Note:**

> ... Bin ich eigentlich die einzige, die immer noch nicht aufhören kann, auf eine Rückkehr von Thomas zu hoffen, trotz allem, was dagegen spricht? Deren Shipperherz, wenn Miranda sagt: "You are not alone!" sich sofort die größten und dümmsten Hoffnungen macht? Wirklich, diese Staffel schafft mich...


End file.
